Twisted Fate
by Kalanie
Summary: Three girls are walking home in the rain when the seven knights plus Guinevere appear not far from them. Havoc and laughter ensues as they try to get the knights back. LancelotxOC TristanxOC GalahadxOC
1. Walking In The Rain

**A/N: Okay, here is the time travel fic I said I'd put up. I know, the idea is a bit cliché but I was told by a few people that I should try my hand at this so I did! The three girls are based upon my friends and I so you can get to know me a bit more. I'm Kalanie, my friend who is like a sister is Shantal, and my other friend whom I am close to is Shiana. Please give this a chance guys. If you still think it's stupid at the end of three chapters, go ahead and tell me that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur… although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: Walking In The Rain**

"Come on Kal!" Shantal snapped as they hurried along a street towards a house not far off. The cold Washington rain poured down mercilessly onto her and her two friends. Shantal's hair, as brunette as it was when it was dry, clung to the sides of her face. Her equally brown eyes darted to their destination as she hurried along with her two friends.

"It's not my fault my shoes are full of water!" Kalanie snapped back. Her normally golden hair was as brown as Shantal's. Her blue eyes rested on her friend's back. "C'mon Shiana," Kalanie urged as they were forced to walk because of the stitch in Shiana's side. Kalanie looked forward to see Shantal stopped underneath some trees.

"With our luck, this valley is going to flood," Shiana said, stopping beside Shantal. Her brown hair was a huge sloppy mess, hanging in her blue eyes. She grunted in frustration and pushed it away. "Let's not just stand here. I can jog a little bit." She was becoming a bit impatient then a bit frantic as thunder rumbled across the sky.

Kalanie tilted her gaze slightly, feeling the rain drop on her face through the leaves. As the thunder rumbled, she nodded. "Shi's right. Let's not stand here and wait to be electrocuted," she agreed. She was about to start off again when the lightning crashed not far from them, sending all three teenagers into a screaming fit. They stumbled backwards, hitting a small railing fence, shielding their eyes.

Their chests heaved, gasping for the cold air. "What was that?" Shiana gasped.

"I have no clue. But it looks like there's… four people over there," Shantal said.

"Are you crazy? We can't go over there. What if it strikes?" Shiana asked.

"Lightning never strikes twice in the same place," Kalanie assured her, screaming in surprise as it struck again. "I lied… it won't a third time." She hesitated slightly but ventured back out into the rain. She knew her friends would follow her. Halting not far off, she noticed eight people - seven men, one woman. That was odd. There was only four before. "Excuse me? Are you guys… alright…?" she asked, trailing off.

"Kal, what's the matter with you?" Shantal asked as she and Shiana walked up along side Kalanie. Her eyes landed on the eight figures and her hand instantly went to her mouth.

"Is it just me or do I see seven sexy knights and an ugly Woad laying before us?" Kalanie asked.

"It's not just you," Shantal rasped.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Kalanie stuttered. "Ow! Hey!" she exclaimed when Shiana did as she asked. She threw her a glare. "I lay claim to Lancelot!" She raised her hand.

The other two rolled their eyes. "Yes, you can have Sir Lust-a-lot," Shiana said.

"Nah, she just wants his Lance-a-lot," Shantal said, sending her and Shiana into bursts of hysterical laughter while Kalanie was left to blush a deep crimson as she turned to confront her friends.

"That's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Well you can certainly have it," a deep voice behind her said, causing her to go an even deeper shade. Turning, Kalanie saw Lancelot on his feet, grinning seductively at her.

"N-No, that's quite alright," she stammered and whacked Shantal on the head. "Butthead." She folded her arms against her chest and turned to see the knights plus Guinevere getting to their feet. _No! Not the Woad! _Kalanie thought bitterly. _Now I have competition._

By this time, Arthur had gotten to his feet and was restraining his lusty friend and knight. "Ladies, perhaps you could do with telling us where we are?" he asked, looking about, confused.

"How about we get out of the rain before we catch our deaths?" Shiana suggested, shivering.

"Washington, United States of America, year 2006," Shantal answered. "Shiana's right though. We can head into Kal's house." She nudged Kal in the ribs and turned, jogging across the street.

"Watch for cars," Kalanie said.

"Cars?" Galahad questioned, playing with the word on his tongue.

"Um… well… they run by themselves and are large. They're like horses but they're not alive," Kalanie answered, knowing she wasn't making any sense. "Just follow me." She looked both ways before crossing, the group following her with Shiana bringing up the rear. Kalanie's ears caught the sound of a truck coming around the corner. "Run, run, run!" she shouted and darted across the rest of the street with the group following her.

Shiana growled underneath her breath as she shoved Bors forward. The knights were like deer in headlights as the truck came closer to them. With one final push, Shiana managed to get Bors to trip over the curb and land on the side strip. She bolted forward just as the truck shot by.

"IT HELPS TO GO THE SPEED LIMIT!" Kalanie shouted after the truck. "Jerk," she mumbled and looked at the waterlogged knights, who looked absolutely petrified. "Inside we go," she said, doing her best not to laugh at Guinevere as she went up the steps. She sighed and looked at Shiana. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiana said, assuring her with a smile. "Don't want to do that again though. C'mon. Let's get inside." She grabbed Kalanie's arm and hurried towards the house.

As everyone crammed inside the house, Kalanie looked at the floor. "No! Now I have to clean!" she howled in anguish at the muddy floor. "At least it isn't carpet. Everyone take your boots and shoes off… now!" she shouted, watching as everyone did as asked. "Thank you. I don't want to have to clean the whole house."

"Now that we are in your living quarters. What is going on?" Arthur demanded.

"And how do you know us?" Lancelot butted in.

"I-!" Kalanie started.

"Claim Lancelot, we know!" Shiana and Shantal said at the same time, eyeing their friend.

Kalanie glared. "I was going to say that I know but whatever. I do lay claim," she said, and noticed Lancelot's smug look. "Get over yourself dear Lancelot, I'm not going to bed with you." She saw his disappointed look and gave him a small smile. "Don't feel bad."

A ripple of laughter moved amongst the knights. "Lance got turned down," Bors teased.

"Well… it appears that you, lovely Knights of the Round Table, have been transporter to the year 2006 and are now currently stuck with us for I am not letting this opportunity to actually be around you slip from my grasp. And we know you because there are legends about you and a particularly good movie," Kalanie replied.

Shantal and Shiana laughed as Shantal pushed 'open' on the DVD player. "Kal, your DVD player is being stupid again."

Kal turned around to watch the DVD player door constantly opening and closing. "How many times did you hit the button?" she asked.

"Once," Shantal said.

Kalanie sighed and grabbed the remote, turning the DVD player off, waiting until turning it on again. "Now try." As Shantal pushed it, it opened and stayed that way. "I win," Kalanie said triumphantly and then turned back to the knights. "Seeing as they have Guinevere, what part do you think they're from?" Kalanie asked.

"Well, everyone's still there and she looks better than from when they found her so, probably when they were camping in the trees," Shiana said, pondering.

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Shantal said as she got to the menu and went to the part where they found Guinevere. She pushed the play button and let the knights watch the scene. When it was done, Shantal flicked it off. "That's how we know."

There was a frown on each knight's face as they stared at the now black TV screen. "What is that thing and how do you have that? Who is spying?" Arthur demanded.

"Chill out," Shantal mumbled. "First of all, it's called a television. Second of all, it's called a movie. It's people dressing up like you to play out a script."

"So, we're a movie?" Gawain asked.

Kalanie slapped her forehead. "Forget it. Just ignore that. Um… I don't have any spare clothes for you guys…"

"We could have them get undressed and put their clothes in the dryer," Shiana suggested.

"Not a good a idea," Shantal mumbled, jerking a thumb over towards Kalanie.

Shiana laughed. "Kal would be restricted from the room."

"The only room we have big enough is the basement and that's where the dryer is!" Kalanie exclaimed.

"We could have them undress in the garage," Shiana pointed out.

"Good point…" Shantal said. "Okay boys… and girl… Guinevere, you're a woman so you can undress in the basement. We don't bite." She herded everyone downstairs.

Kalanie opened the door leading to the garage and had the knights go in. "Unclothe yourselves and have someone drop all of the clothes outside of the door, except the armor. I can't dry that. We'll be in the other room so just say they're out there before closing the door." She closed the door and turned back to her friends.

"Let's take care of Guinevere, shall we?" Shiana suggested.

"Aye, we shall," Kalanie said and turned, escorting Guinevere into the basement. Her mind delicately went over dozens of schemes to torture the poor woman during her stay. It was then that Kalanie realized that Shantal and Shiana would prevent her from doing anything. Kalanie closed the door behind them. "Okay, you can hide from us if you want to but you need to take your clothes off."

Guinevere glared at her but did as told, the girls covering their eyes. "Guys, I'm blind," Shantal said, waving a hand in front of her.

"Me too," Kal said, taking Guinevere's clothes with her eyes covered. She turned and accidentally ran into the wall, falling over. "We've got a woman down!" she shouted and started laughing quietly. "That kind of hurt." She got to her feet and managed to make it to the laundry part of the basement, throwing the clothes in the dryer.

"Oi! Here are the clothes!" Galahad shouted before closing the door.

"I'll get them," Shantal said and walked out to grab the clothes. She came back in, covering her eyes so as not to bother Guinevere. She entered the laundry part and threw the rest of the clothes in the dryer. "What are you doing?" she asked as Kal shoved a handful of dryer sheets into the dryer with the clothes.

"Just being safe," she responded, causing Shiana to laugh quietly.

"I see…" Shantal said and laughed quietly herself.

Kal closed the door and started the dryer. "There we go. It'll probably be about forty minutes so we get to wait. Here's a towel Guinevere," she said and tossed Guinevere a spare towel that was hanging on the rack.

"Thank you," Guinevere mumbled and wrapped it around her. "You three look cold. Why don't you go get changed?"

"Because I'm afraid to leave seven knights alone in my garage," Kalanie responded, giving a forced grin. A crash in the garage alerted them. "I'm not going in there," Kalanie said.

"I'm not," Shiana said. She and Kalanie looked at Shantal.

Shantal blushed. "Oh no, don't even think about it!" she exclaimed. "I am staying right here."

"What if it was your poor Tristan?" Kalanie asked.

Shantal instantly sprang up and walked quickly towards the garage door.

"Ha, ha, works every time," Kalanie said and grinned.

**A/N: Okay, there we go! Not too bad, eh? Yes, I decided to bring Guinevere along for a bit of plot twist… and so I… I mean Kalanie… can have some fun of her own. And poor Shantal has to brave the knights alone. Stay tuned!**


	2. Spare Me

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks for giving me a chance guys! By the way, the girls are eighteen going on nineteen. And there aren't going to be any parents for it's the parents' anniversary (thanks for reminding me KnightMaiden :) )**

**Xxroxy-dogxx: **Glad you like it! Thanks for giving this a chance. Here's the next chapter!

**Readerfreak10:** Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Troyfan16:** Thanks! I never get tired of this kind of plot either. I had to add Guinevere… add a bit of drama to it. Although there is drama and romance, I'm hoping to make this as funny as possible. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

**KnightMaiden:** Thanks for reminding me about the parents. Hehe. Yes, I had to bring her in and give it a bit of a different twist. Enjoy!

**TweakyTree:** I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur… although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: Spare Me**

Shantal had her eyes covered as she stood outside the door. "What are you doing in there!" she shouted through the door while her eyes were still covered. She opened the door slightly, causing all of the knights to yell in surprise and hide behind the Ford Mercury in the garage. "My eyes are covered you dorks. What happened?"

"Well, Lady Shantal, Galahad accidentally tipped over his big blue bin," Arthur said rather nervously.

Shantal sighed in relief. "Okay, it's a recycle bin. Just leave everything alone," she said and turned, walking back into the basement. "They only tipped over the recycle bin," she said.

"Oh yay," Kalanie said sarcastically as she finished up laughing at Shantal's predicament. "More clean up. Which reminds me, I need to clean up the entrance area." She sighed and looked at the dryer. "We have twenty minutes and counting." She began to count down until Shiana whacked her shoulder. She pouted. "You're no fun."

"Your world is so different from ours," Guinevere commented, looking at the various amounts of hockey gear lying in different corners. "And doesn't smell very good."

The three friends burst out laughing. "That's the hockey gear you're smelling. I'll go get the Febreeze," Kalanie said, standing. She walked into the back part of the basement and grabbed the Febreeze bottle, walking back into the main part. She sprayed the air a few times and went over to the hockey gear to spray it.

"Remember that one time when we had a Febreeze fight, Kal?" Shiana asked, laughing.

Kalanie laughed. "Yes, I smelled like wild flowers for weeks afterwards," Kalanie said, grinning. "It wouldn't come out of my hair." She shook her head in amusement and unexpectedly sprayed Shiana's legs with it. "Tag, you're it," she said teasingly before putting it away.

"That wasn't fair," Shiana grumbled and laughed quietly.

Kalanie looked at the dryer as it shut off. "All done!" she exclaimed and opened the door, pulling out the now dry and fresh smelling clothes. She handed Guinevere her clothes and trudged out to the garage door. She dropped the clothes in a bundle. "Here you guys go. Come in the basement when you're done," she said and turned to go back into the basement

"We need to get new clothes ourselves," Shiana muttered.

"We're all the same size, Kal, so it looks like you get to share your clothes," Shantal said, smirking.

"Gah," Kalanie mumbled. "When the knights are done, we can. One of us will have to barricade the door so _someone_ doesn't come in." Kalanie spoke _someone_ loudly for a reason only to have a smirking Lancelot walk into the room. She sighed softly as the other knights tromped into the room.

"Okay, now that you all are dry and smelling rather fresh, it is now our turn to get changed. I want you all to stay down here. _And don't touch anything_," Shantal said, tugging at her friends to lead them upstairs.

"The floor," Kalanie moaned as she saw the muddy floor. "I'm going to clean it up before I get dressed." She went upstairs and got a bucket and filled it with warm water and soap. She grabbed a rag and trooped downstairs, getting on her hands and knees. It took her twenty minutes to get all of the mud off of the floor. Sweat beaded her forehead as she glanced at the clean floor.

By then, Shantal and Shiana had all of the knights and Guinevere in the living room, right by the entranceway, on the couch. The group was talking quietly amongst themselves, Lancelot strolling over to Kalanie.

"Even in this year, women still do the house work?" he questioned.

Kalanie groaned softly from the pain in her back and straightened up. She pushed some of her golden hair out of her eyes before responding. "Yes, we do although some men do it now." She stood up and grabbed the bucket. She did her best to be careful but ended up spilling the water all over the floor.

Every head turned towards her as colorful language spilled from her lips. When she was finished, her fists were clenched at her sides and the bucket at her feet.

"She has a worse mouth than Bors," Galahad commented.

"Only when she's angry," Shiana said, frowning.

"They allow women to talk like that?" Galahad asked.

"We're in America, yes," Shantal said. At the confused looks, she sighed. "It's a free country."

Guinevere snorted. "See? Freedom," she mumbled.

"Kal, why don't you go get changed and we'll clean up?" Shiana suggested, pushing Kalanie up the stairs. She heard Kalanie's protesting groan and rolled her eyes. "Go." Once Kalanie was out of sight, she had everyone assist in cleaning up.

Kalanie sighed and threw on fresh clothes before going to the bathroom. She dried her hair as best as she could until it dry and golden again. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked back out to find the floor squeaky clean. "Thanks guys." Her stomach grumbled in complaint as she heard the freezer door open.

"Kal, when are you parents going to be home?" Shantal asked as she looked through the freezer.

"It's their anniversary, remember? They're gone for the week," Kalanie answered, walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for food to cook. All you have is frozen food," Shantal said, grimacing.

"Yeah… did you expect me to cook steak on the barbeque this week?" Kalanie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shantal threw her a mock glare. "No, but it wouldn't kill you to eat _good_ food," she said as she pulled a pack of hot dogs out. She grabbed the George Forman Grill Machine down off the shelf and plugged it in. "Instant hot dogs." She said, cooking the hot dogs.

"Ew," Kalanie mumbled. "I'll starve." She sat down heavily in a chair, closing her eyes.

"Aw… is someone tired?" Shantal cooed.

"Is someone retarded?" Kalanie cooed back, laughing. She ducked a hot dog bun, watching it hit the wall. She grinned. "I'm just kidding with you, Tallie."

"Yeah, I know. You're my sister, what can I say?" she asked.

"You two are sisters? You look nothing alike," Gawain said, frowning.

"Almost. We're like you knights," Kalanie said. "You know Tristan, you could say something." She glanced at the silent scout. "We don't bite… usually…"

At this, Shantal and Shiana chuckled. "She's right, you know," Shiana said, sitting down as Shantal served hot dogs.

Kalanie leaned back and closed her eyes. "Lancelot," she said warningly as she felt a hand brush her. "Watch it."

"Yeah, or we'll geld you," Shantal said, glaring at Lancelot.

Kalanie smiled. "We're very protective of each other." She scowled and lifted her upper lip in a snarl as Galahad gently touched Shiana's arm.

Shiana grinned. "Yep… Kal's more violent though."

"Ex-hockey player, what can I say?" Kalanie said, smirking. "Although the game isn't all about being violent and hitting people. It's about skill." She rose out of her chair and looked at her two friends.

Shantal snickered. "All muscle and no brain."

Kal whapped her on the shoulder. "I have some brain left."

"What'd I say five minutes ago?" Shantal asked.

"Um… pie?" Kalanie suggested, getting a shake of the head from Shantal. "Okay, so I have a hard time remembering some things."

"What is this?" Tristan asked.

"A hot dog, eat it," Shantal said gruffly as she took a bite of her own.

"You spoke!" Kalanie exclaimed grinning. "Good job." Her stomach growled again and she grimaced.

"Why aren't you eating?" Shiana demanded.

"Because there weren't enough hot dogs. I don't want one anyway," Kalanie said simply, looking through the cupboards. She sighed and pulled out a box of Wheaties and the box of sugar. "Yum," she said sarcastically and fixed up a bowl of the cereal. She ate quietly, ignoring the glare Shantal was giving her.

"Kal! I'm home!" a young voice yelled.

Kalanie groaned.

"Your brother is home?" Shantal hissed.

"Apparently. Come up then young one," Kalanie called back as her twelve-year-old brother came bounding up the stairs. "Joseph meet the seven Knights of the Round Table and Guinevere. Guys, this is Joe, my little brother."

The boy's eyes widened. "Are you pulling my leg, Kal? They can't be real," he asked, huffing.

"Dear brother, if I was pulling your leg, I would be having my own fit because they weren't real," Kalanie said.

Joe eyed Lancelot. "You better not harm my sister or I'll… I'll… I'll do something bad to you," he said, scowling.

Lancelot laughed. "I'm sure you will. I do not plan to harm your sister… as if you could do anything…"

Without warning, Joe kicked poor Lancelot right in the groin, bringing the older man to his knees. The other knights along with Shantal and Shiana, burst out into hysterical laughter as the first knight grunted in pain.

"Joe!" Kalanie exclaimed, covering her mouth. "That wasn't nice… are you okay?" she asked Lancelot, grimacing.

Lancelot nodded. "I'm good, I'm fine," he grunted, now laying on the ground.

Joe nodded, satisfied. "That's what I mean." He hugged Kalanie before going to the cupboard to get something to eat.

"Joe, you're soaked. Go get changed," Kalanie said, watching the boy go to his room.

"That was hilarious," Shantal said, gasping for air.

"The almighty Lancelot brought down by a boy," Bors jested.

Lancelot glared and shakily got to his feet, gripping the counter as a support. He closed his eyes tightly as he leaned.

"I'm sorry Lancelot," Kalanie said, biting her lower lip. "I'll get some ice." She turned and went to the freezer, getting ice for the poor knight. She watched as he sat down gently in a chair. Putting the ice in a bag, she handed it to him, still feeling a bit bad about it.

"It's fine," Lancelot waved it off. "Just need to recover." He sighed and closed his eyes.

It was then that Kalanie knew that there would be a full-blown World War in her house by the time this was over.

**A/N: I couldn't help but chuckle at poor Lancelot's fate. It was rather amusing in my point of view. I remember saying in the first chapter about this being a way to get to know me and I thought I might add this – things such as personalities, relations to people, and looks are real. Some things such as dramatic past events and parental behavior are not. If something actually happened, I'll put that in this footer A/N. My parents do not just leave me for a week… although it would be interesting if they did. Anyways, R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Ice War

**A/N: Okay! Here is the next chapter. Just so you all know, I start school on September 7th, Thursday, and I cannot get on the computer or any electronic device Monday through Thursday unless it's for school. It sucks, I know, but that's the parents' rules. I'll sneak on if I can and update but if not, look for updates Friday through Sunday. Enjoy guys!**

**Readerfreak10:** Yep! I'm aiming for funny so I think I'm doing a good job. Enjoy!

**Troyfan16:** Yeah, Joe is based off of my little brother. He was begging me to put him in one of my fanfics or stories so I decided this one would be the best one because he's funny and I know him and Lancelot would clash if they met in person. I'm glad that I'm doing well on the humor part. I have an easy sense of humor so it's hard for me to know what makes people laugh. Enjoy!

**KnightMaiden:** Yeah, Joe is asking for it. But what can you say? He's a protective younger brother. You gotta love him. Haha. Enjoy!

**Scouter: **I'm glad you love this! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter, have fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur… although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3: Ice War**

A sigh escaped Kalanie's lips as she sat quietly in the living room, staring at the blank television screen. This all had to be a dream… it was too good to be true! The only thing to make it perfect would be Lancelot falling for her instead of merely wishing to get her in bed. She frowned at this. It would never be. She had Guinevere for competition and she knew she couldn't beat the Woad woman.

"What are you thinking about?" Shantal's voice appeared in Kalanie's thoughts.

"Huh?" Kalanie questioned, looking up.

"You're frowning. That usually means you're deep in thought," Shantal answered, walking up to Kalanie.

"It can't be real, Tallie. We aren't that lucky," Kalanie said, shaking her head.

"Seems like it, huh?" Shantal said, sitting down beside Kalanie. "What are we going to do with the knights?"

"The knights can sleep in the basement and Guinevere can sleep in my room," Kalanie said quietly.

"What about us?"

"You and Shiana can sleep on the air mattresses. Joe and I will sleep on my parent's bed. That's the only room with a lock on the door," Kalanie said. Seeing Shantal's confused look, she said, "I'm excited as all else but I'm wary about being in the same house. You guys come first."

Shantal smiled. "If you aren't careful, people are going to think you've gone soft."

Kalanie laughed. "And to think you thought you guys would have to worry about me."

"I have a feeling we will still have to be," Shantal muttered.

"Nah, I'm not that stupid," Kalanie said. She leaned against Shantal in a sisterly manner. "I'm glad we're friends. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Waste away in agony?" Shantal suggested.

"Have no common sense and be a failure student," Kalanie replied, smiling.

"Kal, I'm tired," Joe's voice appeared.

"Okay. We're sleeping in Mom and Dad's room tonight," Kalanie said.

"Shiana's blowing up the mattresses," Shantal said.

"Okay. We need blankets for the knights." Kalanie stood up, giving Joe a piggyback ride.

"Already got it covered," Shantal said.

"Thanks," Kalanie replied, relieved. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway towards her parents' bedroom. She dumped Joe on the bed. "Get in. I'll be right back." Kalanie turned and walked downstairs where everyone else was. "Okay, listen up. You knights are sleeping down here. Guinevere, you're in my room. Shiana, Shantal, let's get those up stairs."

The others nodded and proceeded to get the mattresses upstairs.

"You are confined to your rooms for the night. No leaving what so ever," Kalanie said sternly.

"Yes, Milady," Arthur said. "Lady Shiana got us blankets."

"Okay. Good night, boys. Sleep well. Come Guinevere," Kalanie said, leaving the basement. She jogged up the stairs, going until she got to the top. She jogged to her room, looking at Guinevere. "Here you go. Enjoy." She turned and went to her parents' room. She closed the door and locked it.

"We're all good, Kal," Shantal said.

"Good," Kalanie said.

"Sense when did you get all authority-like?" Shiana asked.

"Ever sense I had eight other people in my house with my siblings," Kalanie said, smiling. She looked over at Joe, seeing him yawn. "Rest Joe," she said and tucked him in. She kissed his temple and got in her own side of the bed. She looked at the air mattresses where her friends were. They had been set up on her side so they could chat quietly. "What are we going to do? We have a week," she asked quietly.

"Drool over them while we can," Shantal said.

"Duh," Shiana threw in.

"Tristan is so fine," Shantal said with an accent, causing the three to laugh quietly.

"Lancelot is a good man… after you get past the lust," Kalanie said.

"Only in your eyes," Shantal retorted, causing them to laugh again.

"I like Galahad," Shiana said softly.

"He seems like a nice man. I'll be watching him though," Kalanie said, Shantal agreeing with her.

"You don't like Guinevere much, do you Kal?" Shiana asked quietly.

Kalanie fell silent for a moment. "No, not really Shiana. Her mouth is what gets me… that and she's attracted towards Lancelot."

"Of course," Shantal said, grinning. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired." She rolled over and closed her eyes.

Shiana and Kalanie nodded in agreement.

To the knights

"What are we going to do?" Galahad asked, pondering.

"Woo these lovely women," Lancelot said, smirking.

"How about not?" Gawain said. "All you want is a companion for the night."

"You would me," Lancelot said, pouting.

"Not as much as Joe," Gawain retorted, causing the other knights to laugh and Lancelot to glare. Gawain rolled over underneath his blanket and closed his eyes. "They're nice girls but they're too young, Lancelot. They look no older than eighteen."

Lancelot didn't answer him as Galahad spoke, "Shiana's a nice girl, indeed." He shrugged and rolled over as well.

Arthur eyed them. "Leave the girls alone," he said and watched his knights slowly fall asleep until only he and Lancelot were awake. "Not tired?" he asked.

Lancelot shook his head. "I don't know what it is Arthur. Kalanie… bah, she's irritating but cute at the same time. I don't know how to explain it. She has a bit of a mouth and is a bit commanding but I don't mind it… What is wrong with me?"

Arthur shrugged. "Think it over and perhaps you can come up with the answer," he said and lay down to sleep himself, leaving Lancelot alone.

Lancelot grumbled quietly and lay down, drifting off.

Next Morning

"KAL!" Joe screamed, jumping onto the bed that Kalanie slept in.

Kalanie had been so exhausted last night that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. "Wha?" she asked sleepily, burying her face in the pillow. "Go away," she groaned and batted Joe away.

"You little brat!" Lancelot's voice echoed as the older man came lunging into the room.

"Get out," Kalanie moaned, hitting Lancelot with a pillow.

"Kal!" Joe whined. "Lancelot is trying to kill me!"

"Why?" Kalanie asked, looking at the boy.

"Because I started singing a certain song," Joe said.

Kalanie glared. "Does that song involve spelling?" she asked. When Joe nodded, she hit him with a pillow as well. "Ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight," she started, watching her brother bolt out of the room. Smirking, she buried her face in the pillow again. "You too Lancelot, out."

Lancelot gave a pout that Kalanie couldn't see. "Fine," he mumbled. "Get up, it's ten thirty or so Shantal says." He pulled the covers off of Kalanie, causing her to groan in complaint. He turned and walked out of the room.

"DOG PILE!" Shantal screamed, pouncing on Kalanie.

"Oof!" Kalanie exclaimed as Shiana added herself to the pile. "Off," she moaned and tried to get up. "I need air!"

The two girls rolled off and onto the bed, hearing Kalanie gasp as they did so. Shantal laughed quietly and rested a bit on Kalanie. "Up Kal or I'll get the squirt bottle."

"I'm up, I'm up," Kalanie moaned, getting out of bed. "See?" She walked out of the room, accidentally misjudging the clearance between her and the door jam. "Ow!" she moaned, rubbing her shoulder.

Shantal and Shiana laughed quietly as they got up and followed. "What are we doing today Kal? It's still raining."

"Pie," Kalanie answered, grinning at them in tease as she lumbered out into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Look who is finally up," Bors said. "Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning," Kalanie grumbled and looked at the cupboard. "No cereal," she moaned, seeing the pantry empty. "What am I supposed to eat?" She winced as she moved her hip. Stupid thing. She did her best to hide her discomfort as she looked at Shiana and Shantal.

"Well, they ate it… sorry. There's still toast," Shiana suggested.

Shantal was staring at Kalanie's face, making her rather uncomfortable. "You're in pain. It's your hip, isn't it?" she asked suddenly, eyeing her almost literal sister. "And don't you dare lie to me Kalanie."

Kalanie was caught off guard by Shantal's statement. "Just a bit but it's fine," she admitted, ignoring the look Shantal gave her. "I can deal with it. Just a bit of family genetic history showing up," she mumbled and grabbed the loaf of bread to make toast.

"What is wrong with your hip?" Dagonet asked.

"My family has a history of bad joints. It's nothing," Kalanie answered, waving him off as she prepared her food.

"Dagonet's good with healing," Bors commented.

Kalanie nodded simply. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Not sure…" Shiana admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"Kal, can we go to the ice rink today?" Joe asked, tugging on Kalanie's shirt.

"That's not a bad idea," Kalanie said, looking at her friends.

"I call shotgun!" Shantal exclaimed.

"How are we going to get everyone there? There's… twelve of us and our SUV holds only… eight if we squish in the back," Kalanie asked.

"Joe can sit on my Shiana's lap and Guinevere can sit on Arthur's," Shantal said, grinning.

"That means we still have ten spaces…" Shiana said, musing.

"Okay, here is what is going to happen… I'm going to drive. Gawain is going to sit in the front. Arthur will sit in the back with Guinevere on his lap. Tristan will sit in the back with Shantal on his lap. Shiana, you'll sit in the back with Joe on your lap. Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, and Lancelot will sit in the cargo hold," Kalanie said.

"Agreed," everyone murmured except for Tristan, who stood silently.

Kalanie nodded and everyone scrambled to get ready, Kalanie and Joe grabbing their ice skates. Kalanie snuck a few painkillers into a plastic bag for she knew she would need them. "Okay everyone! To the SUV!" she exclaimed and grabbed the spare set of keys. She made sure she had her license, glasses, and money and got everyone situated before opening the garage door. She got in the driver's seat and started up the vehicle. She pulled out and closed the garage door.

"Which ice rink, Kal?" Shiana asked.

"Lynnwood. It's the only one with public skates today," Kalanie replied as she headed towards the highway.

"I don't like this car," Lancelot commented as he was jostled about in the back. "It's uncomfortable."

"Yes, but faster than walking," Kalanie replied as she sped up to merge.

"And you are qualified to operate this?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Yes, sir, I am," Kalanie answered, grinning. It was about thirty-five minutes before they arrived at the ice rink. "Everyone out," Kalanie ordered, turning off the vehicle. She got out and locked the doors after she was sure everyone was out. She caught up with the group, moving stiffly as the knights were herded to the rink's entrance.

"How you holding up?" Shiana asked.

"Fine. Just stiff," Kalanie answered simply as she watched Galahad give Joe a piggyback ride, Joe making sure his and Kal's skates didn't hit the knight. As they entered, Kalanie pulled out the wad of cash and paid. They then herded the group down the stairs to the ice.

"If you are so sore, Lady Kalanie, I could carry you," Lancelot offered, his cocky grin on his face.

"No thank you, Sir Lancelot," Kalanie said. "My own two legs can carry me." She sighed softly as they got skates from the rentals, going back several times until they got the sizes correctly. Kalanie grunted softly as she began lacing up skates. By the time she was done with her own, her fingers were raw and nearly bleeding. She winced and crept up to the ice, setting her hands on it.

"Let's go!" Joe exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Shiana said, watching the boy jump onto the ice and begin to skate as if he had been born on the ice.

"It's not hard to ice skate. Just step on the ice and if you feel like you're going to fall, put yours arms out like so," Shantal said, extending her arms out to the side. "If you do fall, just get back up. Use the boards if you need to for support." She patted the boards lining the arena.

Kalanie and Shiana got out onto the ice, warming up while Shantal shakily got started. Kalanie grinned as she watched the knights slip around. "Joe, we need lesson assistance!" she called, watching the young boy skate over. Kalanie nearly cackled when she saw Guinevere fall flat on her behind. "No, Lancelot, you're going to fall if you lean too far forward," she said, pushing the knight's shoulders up gently. She tensed as he grabbed her shoulders to keep from falling. "Just move your feet like so," she instructed, doing a few strides. "Like running almost."

Lancelot managed a few strides before falling into Kalanie and taking them both down to the ice. He looked down at her as she lay on the ice underneath him, her hands on his upper arms. "I like this view," he said teasingly.

"Air," Kalanie gasped and hit him lightly on the arm.

Lancelot sat up instantly as Joe hit him in the back of the head with some snow made from his blades.

Kalanie laughed quietly and sat up.

Shantal was having a bit of a difficult time with Tristan. "Just move your feet, Tristan," she said, looking at the scout. His expressionless features made her irritated. "Or at least say something."

"I don't like this," he mumbled.

"It's a start," Shantal said, looking away for a moment. She grabbed his hands, causing him to look at her instantly, wary of what she was doing. "I'm not going to kill you. Relax." She skated backwards with his hands in hers.

"This is awkward," he mumbled, looking at her.

"Just takes some getting used to," Shantal said, feeling his hands grip hers as he nearly fell. "It's okay. Try again," she encouraged, leading him forward some more. She squeaked in surprise as she caught an edge and began to fall backwards.

Tristan's grip on her tightened, keeping her from falling. He stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat and letting go of her hands.

Shantal smiled.

Shiana laughed as Galahad skated around a little bit. He was getting the hang of this. She squeaked in surprise as he grabbed onto her, holding her close. "Sorry, nearly fell there," he apologized.

"No problem. We are all unsteady," Shiana said, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks as he let go of her. "Let's skate together now." She grabbed Galahad's hand and began to skate with him. She laughed quietly as he picked up a bit of a quicker pace.

"This is fun," he commented as he tightened his grip on her hand to keep her from going too fast.

"Yeah, it is," Shiana said, looking over at Kalanie, who was daring Lancelot to go and get her. "What do you think of those two?" she asked.

"I think Lancelot needs to watch himself and Kalanie needs to be strong against his seductive ways," Galahad answered, grunting as he tripped and face planted it into the ice, letting go of Shiana's hand. "As for Shantal and Tristan… she's a good match for him." He got shakily to his feet and dusted off.

Shiana laughed quietly. "Hold still," she said and brushed snow from his beard. "Okay, you're good now."

"Thanks," he said, laughing.

"No! Arthur, move like this," Joe instructed.

"Gah, this is hard," Arthur grumbled.

"Practice makes perfect. You're getting it Dagonet!" Joe exclaimed in encouragement as the giant knight skated around. "Bors, stand up straight! Guinevere, just cling to the boards."

"You're like your sister," Lancelot commented, causing Joe to turn around in surprise. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I come to beg a truce."

"Then you should be on your knees," Joe said, remembering a part of the _King Arthur_ movie.

Arthur laughed. "He got you there, Lancelot."

Lancelot grumbled and got to his knees. "No more war between you and I. Deal? I do not wish to harm Kalanie and I do not wish to harm you… as long as you don't irritate me."

"Deal… but you better watch yourself or I may go back on this truce," Joe said.

Lancelot laughed. "Okay," he compromised and got up.

"Rah!" Kalanie yelled, popping up beside Shantal, causing her to fall. Unfortunately for Kalanie, Shantal grabbed her arm and took her down with her. She groaned softly and rolled over. "We got a woman down!" she yelled, causing Shantal and Shiana to laugh hysterically.

"Make that two!" Shantal exclaimed.

"I think you deflated my left butt cheek," Kalanie moaned, laughing quietly.

"I think you deflated the right side of my chest, what's your point?" Shantal asked, sitting up.

Kalanie laughed some more. "You didn't need that side anyways," she teased and got up. She did her best not to laugh as Guinevere fell again, this time on her face. "Spread your arms out to your sides Guinevere!" she shouted at the Woad. Shaking her head, she caught Lancelot's eye and gave him a small smile before going over to Gawain to assist in balance.

"SNOW FIGHT!" Shiana yelled, throwing some snow at Bors, getting him in the face.

"Teams!" Shantal exclaimed. "I team up with Kal because she makes the most snow with her blades."

"Me too," Shiana agreed.

"Okay, Team 1 will be Tristan, Lancelot, Galahad, Kalanie, Shantal, and Shiana. Team 2 will be Arthur, Guinevere, Dagonet, Gawain, Bors, and Joe," Kalanie said. "That side of the red line is yours. This side is ours. GO!"

The two teams separated, gathering up snow for their army. The battle raged, Kalanie going down under Joe's unrelenting attack of snow and then hand-to-hand combat. "I've been wounded!" Kalanie said dramatically, looking up as Joe was lifted off of her by Lancelot. "Ah, my pompous knight has rescued me," she teased.

Joe squirmed until Lancelot set him down, only to tackle the knight's legs out from under him. "I have slain the knight!" he exclaimed, sprinkling snow on Lancelot's face.

"You win," Lancelot said in good humor.

"Ambush on the right side!" Shiana yelled as she was hit.

Galahad hurried over, shielding her as more snow was thrown. "Push forward!" he yelled, throwing some back. He grabbed Shiana and held her close as more snow was thrown at them. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Shiana said, grabbing some snow. "Attack!" she yelled and returned fire.

Shantal and Tristan stood off to the left side, hitting with deadly accuracy. "We have driven them back!" Shantal exclaimed, seeing Tristan's emotionless features. "C'mon, lighten up!" She poked his shoulder.

Tristan looked at her and silently hit Arthur in the face with some more snow.

"You have good accuracy," Shantal said.

"Thank you," Tristan answered, grabbing her as some snow headed their way. He wasn't much of a talker but he was one hell of a thrower.

After an hour of this fun, the teams met in the middle of the ice. "Truce?" Kalanie asked Arthur, who nodded and they shook hands. She looked at the two teams, finding everyone drenched but happy. Joe yawned and she smiled at him.

"I'm hungry," Joe said, pouting.

"It's about lunch time my dear little brother. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Ixtapa!" Joe exclaimed.

"Fine with me!" Shantal chimed in.

"I'm going!" Shiana piped up.

"Okay, let's go then," Kalanie said, turning to head off the ice. This would be interesting.

**A/N: Yes, this one was rather long but I couldn't help but continue it on for a little bit. R&R please!**


	4. Lunch And A Show

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I was going to wait for everyone to get a chance to read the third chapter but I realized it may be three to four days before I update again so I wanted to get this out for those who have read chapter three. Enjoy guys!**

**Xxroxy-dogxx: **I'm glad you laughed! I'm trying to make this as funny as possible without overdoing it. As for your question, the knights are in the present times (2006) and must return back to their own time. I'm not quite sure what is going to happen to them and the girls' fate though. Sorry if I confused you there for I'm not quite sure of the ending… sadly enough. Yes! I heard about the Croc Hunter! I'm very sad that he passed away :( Well… enjoy this chapter!

**Saxongirl345:** Thank you :) Here's another chapter!

**KnightMaiden:** I'm glad you like those pairings :) I'm quite pleased with the Lancelot one myself –coughs- hehe. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur… although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 4: Lunch And A Show**

Kalanie sighed as she drove back towards home so they could go to lunch. There wasn't much traffic, much to her relief. "How are you all doing back there?" she asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Um… Joe is asleep," Shantal murmured, seeing Joe asleep on Lancelot's lap. Lancelot's left arm was keeping Joe from slipping off and Lancelot's head was resting against the window, his eyes closed. Joe was leaning gently against Lancelot.

Kalanie glanced at the two. "Aw, how cute," she whispered. "Tallie, there's a camera there in the back if you can find it. Under the seat. Get a good picture. I want blackmail and something to look at when I feel like cooing." Kalanie glanced at Shantal.

Shantal did her best not to giggle as she located the video camera. She opened it to find it empty. She looked in the back and found a blank tape. Popping it in, she turned and motioned Shiana and Galahad to lean back. She pushed the 'record' button and focused it on the two. She moved slightly forward to get a good angle.

"If that isn't cute, I don't know what is," Kalanie murmured.

"Certainly not your face," Shantal joked.

"You wounded me," Kalanie teased.

"Star date 951105.09, we have stumbled upon a car full of idiots transporting their kin to the feeding grounds. Driving is a Kalanie. Must be quiet. In the front seat would be a Gawain. I am currently sitting on a Tristan while there is a Shiana and Galahad beside me. Beside them would be a Joe and a Lancelot. See how they take care of their young," Shantal said, doing her best not to laugh.

"Shantal, stop!" Kalanie whispered. "You're going to make me laugh and crash."

But Shantal wasn't done. "In the back we have a Dagonet, a Bors, an Arthur, and a Guinevere. These creatures are normally herd animals, moving from one place to another. It is odd that there aren't more children. Usually there ranges from two to five in a group."

The three girls burst out into laughter as Shantal continued filming. Galahad just stared at Shantal as if she had gone mad. "Get that outta m'face," Bors grunted sleepily.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"It's a video camera. It makes it so I can record everything that is going on when I want to," Shantal said, pointing it at Kalanie.

Kalanie chuckled. "If you don't stop, I'm going to crash."

Shantal laughed and leaned back against Tristan as she turned the video camera off. "That was fun."

A groan was heard as Lancelot shifted, putting his head on the headrest. He yawned and opened his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked thickly.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Kalanie said. "We're almost to the restaurant."

"Oh," he mumbled and looked down at Joe. He gently shifted the boy so he wasn't lying on his arm.

"We're there," Kalanie said, pulling up along a pink Mexican style building. "Ixtapa… I'm hungry!" She parked the SUV and got out.

"Wake up," Lancelot said to Joe, who wearily opened his eyes to gaze past the first knight's shoulder. Lancelot opened the door and unbuckled the seatbelt. He got out, stretching his stiff legs, Joe in his arms. He gently set the boy down, making sure he was steady before letting go.

Shiana got out behind Lancelot, Galahad following. She looked at him with a gentle smile and grabbed his hand before dragging him towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Shantal scrambled out and opened up the back of the SUV, letting the four in the back out. "Walk towards the entrance," she said before looking to Tristan. She smiled and intertwined her arm with his before walking with him.

Kalanie looked at Joe and Lancelot, who were bringing up the rear. "C'mon Joe, Lancelot," she said as she held the door. Once they were in, she let it close, pushing to the head of the group. "A table for twelve?" she asked.

The woman stared at her. "I'm sure we have one. Come with me," she said and grabbed twelve menus.

Kalanie sighed softly and shook her head before heading after her. She knew Shantal and Shiana would bring up the rear to escort the knights and Guinevere to the table. She looked at the table and found it big enough. She sighed in relief and had everyone sit down. Going around the table to the right, starting from one end, was Kalanie, Shantal, Tristan, Joe, Lancelot, Gawain, Arthur, Guinevere, Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, and Shiana. She sat down heavily in her own chair, staring at the menu.

"I can't read your symbols," Arthur said, frowning.

"I can't read," Bors said simply.

Kalanie sighed. "We'll order for you."

"If Kal won't eat it, you surely won't. She eats everything," Shiana said, laughing.

"I want an enchilada, Kal!" Joe spoke up beside her.

"I know you do," Kalanie said. She was getting the usual two tacos. "Okay… We should just order them all tacos and be done with it," she mumbled.

"I eat enchiladas as well," Shantal said.

"Tacos for me," Shiana said.

"So, how about, six tacos, six enchiladas?" Kalanie suggested.

"Yeah, and we can sort it out then," Shantal said.

Kalanie ate a corn chip dipped in salsa. "Careful if you're going to eat that Gawain. It's hot as in spicy," she warned as the knight scooped up some salsa.

He nodded and ate it, instantly going for his water.

Kalanie laughed quietly as she looked at everyone.

"Why aren't there round tables?" Arthur asked.

"Easier to seat people around square tables in restaurants," Shiana answered simply.

When the woman came back to order, Kalanie said what they wanted. Six tacos with only beef and cheese with sides of ranch and six chicken enchiladas. She knew the order seemed crazy but it was what was necessary. She sighed and looked at Shantal. "The bill is going to be huge."

"We'll have to deal with it," Shantal murmured. "I have thirty bucks with me."

"I love you," Kalanie said teasingly.

"Don't learn from Lancelot, lad. Don't become a man-whore," Bors said.

Kalanie choked on her water as Joe asked, "What's that?"

"It's a man who… um… likes women, a lot," she said, biting her lower lip as Shantal and Shiana laughed. "And he only wants to be with them for one night."

"Oh," Joe said innocently.

Kalanie threw Bors a glare as he laughed.

Lancelot glared at Bors as well but didn't say anything. He looked to Joe as the young boy handed him a pen. "What's this?" he asked.

"A pen…" Joe said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You write with it. Watch." He took it back and grabbed a napkin. He wrote his name on the napkin. "It's like a quill and ink except it's already for you to go." He handed it back and watched Lancelot draw sloppily. "Make a war scene," Joe said eagerly.

"Congrats Lancelot. You've earned a pest for life," Kalanie said, grinning as Joe glared. "All out of tease, Joe." She gave him a loving gaze, earning a smile. She sighed softly and shifted in her chair.

"I'm starving," Shiana said, mostly to herself as she drew invisible patterns on the table with her finger.

"Me too," Shantal said, frowning. She looked up as a few waiters brought the food.

The girls instructed where everything thing went, giving grateful looks. "Be careful. The plates are hot," Kalanie said before beginning to eat. Of course, it took a bit of instruction on how to eat a taco. They got the hang of it though… mostly.

"When we get home we should play a board game," Joe said. "Or watch a movie."

"We can't watch you-know-what though," Kalanie said.

"Why?" Shiana asked, confused.

"Because they'll know what happens. That could mess up the entire history," Shantal said quietly, taking a bite.

"Oh," Shiana said in understanding. "What about _Gladiator_?"

Kalanie's face brightened in excitement. She loved Gladiator. It was one of her favorite movies. Just as she was about to talk, Joe cut in, "I don't like that movie."

"What? How could you not like it? People get cut in half and there's a lot of battles!" Kalanie gasped, staring at him.

Joe shrugged. "It's boring. It's about Rome."

At this, Arthur looked at Kalanie. "Rome?"

"No, not Rome but the gladiator battles that happened in Rome before your time. _Wa-y_ before your time," Kalanie answered. "It was a brutal sport in which slaves were pitted against each other in a huge building called the Colosseum. It was a battle to the death and sometimes they reenacted battles. Most of the time, the weak died."

Lancelot snorted but didn't say anything as he took another bite of his food. To him, Rome was nothing but a monster.

Kalanie shrugged. "It's a cool movie and the leading character isn't bad looking…" she said. At Lancelot's look, she smiled. "Not as good as you though, good knight." She laughed quietly as he returned to his meal.

The rest of the table laughed quietly except for Shantal, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm full," Joe said and pushed his plate away.

"Well, we're almost done," Kalanie said, staring at her plate for a moment. Deciding she was done, she pushed it away.

"I'm so full," Bors said. "Is there ale? I could use a drink."

"Sorry Bors, not here," Shantal said and looked up as the bill was delivered.

Kalanie looked at it and instantly spit her drink out all over the table. Coughing, she did her best to breathe. "One hundred and twenty dollars?" she gasped. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out eighty dollars. "All I have is eighty… we're forty short."

"I have thirty," Shantal said, pulling out her money and setting it on the table.

"I have two dollars!" Joe exclaimed and pulled out two one dollar bills. He set them on top of Shantal's money. "We only need eight more."

"I have five," Shiana said, putting it on the table.

"We're three short," Kalanie said. "Thanks guys but what are we going to do?"

"Pick quarters out of the fountain?" Shantal suggested.

"Tallie!" Kalanie exclaimed and sucker punched her in the shoulder. "No, that's wrong." She shook her head and looked down at the table. She pondered long and hard when another familiar voice reached her ear.

"Kal?"

She turned around to see her good friend Jackie standing behind her. "I didn't know you were here. Who are your friends?"

"Jackie!" Kalanie exclaimed and hugged her. "Do you have three dollars? Please? Please? Please?"

Jackie looked at her. "Kal, air," she gasped as Kalanie let go of her. "Um… I have two dollars. Why?"

"We're three dollars short on the bill," Kalanie said, grimacing.

"Now you're one," Jackie said and set her money on the table. "You could always work for one dollar."

Kalanie eyed her. "Work?" she echoed. "Yuck," she mumbled and looked away. She glanced towards the knights. They weren't going to have any cash. They were from the Middle Ages. She looked at the floor, thinking up how to get some money.

"Hey! I found a quarter!" Joe exclaimed from underneath the table.

"Help us find money on the ground and I'll do your math homework," Kalanie said to Jackie.

"For a week," Jackie bargained.

"Deal!" Kalanie exclaimed and shook Jackie's hand before the young woman walked off to look for coins. Kalanie instantly dropped to the floor, looking under the table. She felt like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Shantal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking for money," Kalanie answered as she looked around. "LANCELOT!" she yelled as his hand brushed her butt.

"OW!" Lancelot exclaimed as Kalanie hit him harshly on the leg.

"Don't do that you idiot," Kalanie said and scurried around. "Hey! I have another quarter. OUCH!" she exclaimed, hitting her head on the bottom of the table. "Not cool!"

Shantal and Shiana burst out into hysterical fits of laughter. "Kal, guess what?"

"What?" Kalanie asked.

"I found a dollar," Shantal said, laughing. "It was in my back pocket."

"I hate you!" Kalanie snapped. She pouted and got out from under the table. "Now I owe Jackie a week worth of homework!" She didn't pay attention as Lancelot pulled her onto his lap.

"You owe me an apology," he said, leaning in towards her.

"Not in the way you're thinking," Kalanie said. "And I don't owe you an apology. You got what was coming to you." She pushed him away and got up. She walked over to Shantal and smacked her shoulder. "You are so mean."

"Yep," Shantal said, grinning as Kalanie handed the bill to the waitress.

"I didn't find anything Kal," Jackie said as she came up.

"Shantal had a dollar bill in her pocket," Kalanie said, pouting still.

Jackie laughed. "Well, my parents are here and I have to go. It was nice seeing you and you still owe me that work." She embraced Kalanie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kalanie mumbled and hugged her back. "Bye. I'll see you at school." She watched Jackie go. "That was an adventure in itself. Let's go." She started walking out towards the exit. She watched everyone pile into the SUV before getting in herself. She started the SUV and pulled out, heading back towards the house.

"That food wasn't half bad. What did you call it? Tack-os?" Arthur asked.

The three girls laughed. "Tacos," Shiana said.

They arrived at the house about fifteen minutes after leaving the restaurant. "Here we are," Kalanie said, opening the garage door. She parked the SUV and gave everyone the 'okay' to get out. She got out herself and went to the door. She unlocked it and turned to see Shantal with a video camera. "What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Making a show," Shantal said simply, grinning.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible. R&R please!**


	5. Kalanie VS Guinevere

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long guys! School has really been bogging me down. I feel as if I drown in all of my work. Here is the next chapter!**

**Readerfreak10:** Glad it's funny :D

**Saxongirl345:** Isn't it awesome? Hehe, enjoy this next one!

**KnightMaiden:** Yeah, sorry about the wait! Here you go!

**Troyfan16:** Glad you enjoyed it :)

**Skay:** Thanks! I'm glad this is going so well! Sorry for the wait. Here you go!

**TriGemini:** Thanks for your review! Yeah, I found that pretty humorous myself! Good old Lancelot, what we do with out him? Well… probably wouldn't swoon in front of the television. Or is that just me? No, I'm kidding, kidding. I don't do that. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur… although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 5: Kalanie VS. Guinevere**

"Why are you making a show?" Kalanie asked, eyebrow raised.

"So we can look back on our memories visually," Shantal answered. She flicked on the video camera and turned towards the knights. She focused the camera on the group. "Act normally. This is for memory purposes."

Bors belched loudly.

"That works," Shantal said, Kalanie and Shiana laughing behind her.

"Let's go in," Kalanie said, entering the house. The group followed, trooping up the stairs. "Shoes off." Kalanie removed her own shoes before falling on the couch. She sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. A groan escaped her as Joe leapt onto her.

"Don't kill your sister, Joe," Shantal said. "We still need her."

"I feel loved," Kalanie said, grinning teasingly.

"Well, you're not," Shantal teased.

Kalanie stuck her tongue out. "Who wants ice cream?" she asked.

"Me! Me!" Joe exclaimed, getting up. He bounded up the stairs like a puppy might do to its owner while asking for the ball to be thrown.

"I can breathe!" Kalanie gasped, sitting up.

The group laughed quietly. "I'm too full for anything else," Shiana said.

"I'll dish some up for Joe and we all can relax," Kalanie said, getting up. When she glanced at Guinevere, she noticed the Woad was being rather lusty towards Lancelot. It was war! "Lancelot, do you think you could help?" she asked sweetly, earning a confused look from the knight.

Lancelot hesitated slightly but nodded. "Of course," he said. He didn't even know what ice cream was. He followed her up the stairs and looked confused as she took a tub of ice cream out of the freeze and a spoon out of the drawer before grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Just scoop it out of the tub," she said and handed him the spoon.

Lancelot nodded and proceeded to scoop the frozen treat out of the tub and into the bowl. When he had put enough in, he found his hand to be sore from gripping the spoon so hard and his fingers were numb from holding the tub.

"What do you say, Joe?" Kalanie reminded.

"Thank you, Lancelot," Joe said, digging into the treat.

Lancelot merely nodded and handed the spoon to Kalanie.

Kalanie ran it under the water and put it in the dishwasher before putting the tub back in the freezer. Now, if only she could stuff Guinevere in the freezer. "Why don't you go sit down? I'm sure Shantal will find you guys something to do."

"What do I get for helping?" Lancelot whispered in her ear, his hands settling on her waist.

"To live another day," Kalanie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lancelot chuckled. "Sounds great. I think I've died and gone to heaven so it doesn't matter."

"I thought you didn't believe in heaven…" Kalanie said, confused.

"How could I not when I have an angel in front of me?" Lancelot asked, pushing his lips onto hers. When she tried to draw away he moved forward.

"Ewwwww!" Joe exclaimed, closing his eyes.

Kalanie rolled her eyes at Lancelot's words but stopped when his lips met hers. She half wanted to pull away and half wanted to stay. His touch was so gentle and his lips warm and moist. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck to keep her from falling. Her knees buckled but he was there to support her.

"Get a piece of that action," Shantal teased, focusing the camera.

Lancelot pulled away, smiling softly. He stared into Kalanie's eyes, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

Kalanie's lips moved but no sound came out, causing Lancelot to chuckle. "Oh, for the love of all that is good, say something you idiot," Shantal said.

"Wow…" Kalanie managed to sputter, pulling Lancelot in for another kiss.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Shantal said, rolling her eyes.

Kalanie pulled away, gazing at Lancelot. This couldn't be real. Lancelot, the lusty first knight, was kissing her. She let go of him as reality hit her. "Are you looking for an easy way to get a one-night stand? Or is that how you truly feel?" she asked, eyeing him in suspicion.

"As true as you're standing there," Lancelot said a bit too quickly for Kalanie's taste.

"Then prove it by showing you don't need to be with my tonight or any night," she said strongly.

Lancelot paused, almost hesitated. "If it will prove myself." He straightened up and turned to go back downstairs.

Kalanie looked at Shantal. "I have a feeling it's not true," she whispered.

"Me too," Shantal muttered.

"Having fun?" Kalanie gestured to the camera.

"Yep!" Shantal answered, grinning.

Kalanie looked up as Guinevere entered the kitchen. "Can I help you?" she asked casually.

"I'm thirsty," Guinevere answered, eyeing Kalanie with a sort of distaste.

"Glasses are on the top shelf and you can get water from the cooler," Kalanie said, pointing to the water cooler in the corner. Kalanie decided to take a gamble. "What's bothering you, Guinevere?"

Guinevere glared at her. "It's none of your business."

"It's Lancelot, isn't it?" Kalanie pressed.

Shantal looked at Kalanie nervously.

Guinevere sneered. "None of your business."

"Ah, so I'm right," Kalanie said, straightening up. Although it was rather obvious that Lancelot wasn't totally set on her. She was always the one to push buttons and see how far she could push the limits.

"Hold your tongue," Guinevere snarled.

Kalanie shrugged. "Just curious." She turned around. "I can't help you're lusty towards him and he rejects you." She grunted as she was hit with the plastic cup. She whipped around to see a furious look on Guinevere's face. Oh shit.

"Kal, Woad Warrior VS. hockey player. Who do you think is going to win?" Shantal asked, backing up. "That's right, the warrior."

"Excuse me, did you just throw that?" Kalanie asked, advancing a few steps.

"I do believe so," Guinevere said, grabbing for some sort of object close to her.

Kalanie grabbed the kitchen towel off of the counter. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Guinevere, a child of Britain," Guinevere answered, swinging her fist. She caught Kalanie in the jaw, causing the young woman to grunt and stumble to the side.

Kalanie straightened up, cracking her neck. "I'm a hockey player, dear. I play a contact sport. That punch didn't really faze me." Although it would leave a livid bruise on her jaw.

"Kal, stop," Shantal said warningly.

"Keep rolling," Joe said and hopped down from the chair, racing off to go find the group of knights.

Kalanie paused for a moment and tightened her grip on the towel. Attack from afar, that was her strategy. She took the towel and snapped Guinevere in the leg with it. She grinned. "Now who has the advantage?" she asked as Guinevere hopped back a few steps.

Without warning, Guinevere lunged at her, knocking her backwards into the chairs. Guinevere landed a few blows on Kalanie's shoulder and jaw before Kalanie was able to kick her off of her. Guinevere stumbled backwards, landing against the wall.

Kalanie stumbled to her feet, steadying herself on the table. She shook her head to shake off the shock of the force. She glared at Guinevere and made her own lunge, landing a few blows herself. The two got into a wrestling match, attempting to get the other to submit.

"Arthur! Lancelot! Kal and Guinevere are fighting!" Joe exclaimed, running down the stairs.

The group of knights stared at the little boy for a moment.

"Fist fighting," Joe said, then dove to the side as seven knights tromped up the stairs to go see what was going on, Shiana trailing. Joe hurried up after them, seeing Kalanie holding Guinevere by the front of her shirt, taking swings like a hockey player would.

"Kal! Stop!" Shiana yelled and moved forward to stop the fighting but was halted by Galahad.

Lancelot and Bors stepped forward, grabbing Kalanie. They heaved her backwards, away from Guinevere. The two knights began to pant as they did their best to restrain the struggling young woman. "Kalanie, stop," Lancelot gasped, doing his best to hold her.

Arthur grabbed Guinevere, grunting as her elbow caught him in the stomach. He observed her face, which was beginning to turn purple in a few areas from where Kalanie got her. He grimaced and sat her down in a chair.

Kalanie stopped, her breath coming out in gasps. A livid bruise was forming on her jaw and a dark circle close to her ear. Who knew how many bruises her shoulders would have. She glared at Guinevere and shrugged their grip away. "Let go," she hissed.

"What were you thinking?" Shiana asked.

Joe hurried over, looking at his sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kalanie said. "And don't lecture me." She straightened up and stomped off, locking herself in the bathroom. She shouldn't have instigated but she got the reaction she wanted. She sat down on the edge of the tub, gazing at the floor.

Lancelot glanced at the group before going to the bathroom door. "Kal, open the door," he demanded.

"Go away," she snapped.

"Don't make me get Dagonet. I will break this door down," he threatened.

"Break the door and I break your neck," Kalanie stated simply.

Shantal and Shiana laughed.

Lancelot sighed. "Please?"

Kalanie hesitated, staring at the door. She reached out and unlocked the door, opening it a bit so Lancelot would know it was open. "What?" she asked.

Lancelot pushed the door open and looked at her. "What was that about?" he questioned.

"Before you interrogate me, I refuse to speak of this incident," Kalanie said, glaring at him.

Lancelot glanced at the hallway. "Kalanie."

Kalanie shook her head. "No."

"Shantal!" Lancelot called.

"I'm not coming in there, are you crazy?" Shantal yelled back. "I like my head where it is, thank you."

Lancelot sighed and looked at Kalanie. "Fine, don't talk to me." He walked out of the bathroom and towards the group.

"We can talk to them both when they've settled down," Arthur said.

Kalanie shook her head and stood. She began to exit the bathroom, accidentally running into the door. "Damn it!" She rubbed her head.

Shantal and Shiana laughed. "That's our Kal," they said in unison. They smiled as Kalanie came out, rubbing her forehead.

"I misjudged the clearance!" Kalanie declared.

"Yeah, of course," Shantal said, smirking.

Joe looked at Kalanie in worry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kalanie assured him. Shaking her head, she glared at Guinevere one last time.

"Behave," Shiana said.

"I made no move to do anything," Kalanie said innocently and moved to go downstairs. "I hope you caught all of it," she whispered to Shantal.

"Every moment of it," Shantal answered.

Kalanie smiled and walked downstairs. She plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote. She sighed as she clicked on the television, finding her favorite show, My Name Is Earl, on. She hoped things would get better.

**A/N:** **Well, here is Chapter 5. I promise to have Chapter 6 out more quickly! R&R please!**


	6. Inner Rivalry

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the delays guys! I made this chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for my lack of update. Enjoy!**

**Readerfreak10:** That she did ;)

**Fire wolf demon: **Glad you like it!

**Troyfan16:** -grins- Glad you enjoyed that. Have fun reading this one!

**Skay:** Ah! Another person who shares my view on Guinevere ;) Enjoy.

**TriGemini:** Yeah, Kalanie has a bit of a temper as you can see. She was a bit worked up. And, that had to be one of my fav parts to write xD Enjoy this next chapter!

**Litha2124:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

**Xxroxy-dogxx:** -gasps- I hope you get better soon!

**KatBalloo:** -grins- My biggest fan, eh? Well, enjoy this next chapter ;)

**Angel in the winds:** I'm glad you like this ;) I guess my humor is right on the dot, eh?

**Silver Huntress2:** -inserts evil laugh- xD lmao. Awesome. Yes, the tape will be fun to watch when they have a relaxing time ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur… although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 6: Inner Rivalry**

A few hours had gone by since the fight between Kalanie and Guinevere. The tension was thick and Lancelot hadn't dared to by Kalanie. "Kal…?" Shantal's voice rang as she stood in the entrance of Kalanie's bedroom.

"What?" Kalanie asked gruffly.

"How are you doing?"

"My pride is bruised beyond anything." Kalanie looked up at her, grimacing.

Shantal smiled. "Perhaps it needed to be deflated," she said and sat down next to Kalanie.

Kalanie smiled. "I don't think it's _that_ big." She sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at Lancelot."

Shantal shrugged. "So you weren't in the mood to be messed with."

"Doesn't make it right," Kalanie pointed out.

"Rah! Die Woad!" Bors yelled downstairs.

Shantal and Kalanie looked at each other. "Just let 'em go," Kalanie said. "Ow!" she cried out as Shantal punched her on the bruised shoulder.

"Let's go," Shantal said, hurrying to the living room.

"You missed, Bors!" Lancelot yelled.

The two girls slid to a halt in the living room to see the two knights playing the Knight Arthur video game, the rest watching. "You are obsessed," Shantal said.

"Am not," Kalanie said. "I wanna play too." She sat down on the couch by Lancelot "But Joe has to be my partner."

"Why?" Lancelot asked.

"Because he's always been my partner," she answered. She took the controller as the two died.

Joe took the controller from Bors. "I want Arthur," he said, selecting the virtual Arthur.

"Thanks," Kalanie said, selecting Lancelot. "What level are we on?"

"The prison cell one," Joe answered.

"My fav!" Kalanie exclaimed as the level loaded. She grinned as they started off. "On the left."

"Go him," Joe said, pressing the 'A' button to make Arthur hack his sword.

"Gah, monk," Kalanie complained as the virtual Lancelot caught on fire.

"You killed me!" Lancelot exclaimed.

"My bad," Kalanie said as Joe ran his character around to keep from dying so Kalanie's character could come back. She was half paying attention as Lancelot pulled her onto his lap. "Don't get too hopeful there."

Lancelot smirked. "Wasn't planning to." He wasn't as wary of her now that she had calmed down.

"Haha, we win… again!" Kalanie exclaimed as they completed the level.

"You're good," Gawain commented.

"Okay, I'm done," Kalanie said and handed the controller to Dagonet. She went to get up but Lancelot held fast, his arms locked around her.

"Don't," he said.

As the phone rang, the knights jumped and Kalanie gasped. "Phone! Phone!" She leapt out of Lancelot's arms as he got up, not understanding what a phone was. Kalanie scrambled over to it. "Sh, be quiet." She grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Kal, honey, it's Mom. How is everything going?" her mother's voice appeared.

"M-Mom! Hey, um, everything's fine here," Kalanie said.

"Just making sure you didn't have any boys over and to remind you that you have a horse lesson tomorrow."

"Nope, no boys,' Kalanie said. "Unless you count Joe. Thank for reminding me."

Her mother laughed. "No, Joe doesn't count."

Kalanie inhaled as Lancelot gently kissed her neck. She batted him away, earning a rejected look from the knight.

"That's not fair," he said quietly.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"We're watching _King Arthur_ and Joe accidentally hi the play button," Kalanie said quickly.

"Kal, are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, stomach ache," Kalanie lied.

"Take it easy then. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Kalanie hung up the phone. She sighed and turned around, accidentally tripping over herself. "Eep!" She fell right into Lancelot.

Lancelot grunted as her weight, and his, sent them to the ground, Kalanie on top of him. "Was that on accident or on purpose?" he asked.

"Accidentally on purpose," Kalanie answered, earning a laugh from her town friends. She merely grinned.

-Later-

"Sh, Joe's asleep," Kalanie said quietly as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry," Shiana said, hushing the others.

"What are you doing?" Kalanie asked.

"Playing Go Fish," Shiana answered.

"My fav," Kalanie teased, sitting down. I'll play next round."

"Bors, go any sixes?" Shantal asked.

"What's a six?" Bors asked.

Kalanie laughed and pointed out a card. "Oh, yes," Bors said and handed over a card to a laughing Shantal. The group played too many rounds to count until they were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open.

"I have horse lessons tomorrow. I need to get to bed," Kalanie said, yawning.

"Horse lessons?" Gawain questioned.

"Yeah. Learn how to ride horses," Kalanie responded.

"Although she doesn't need them. She rides excellently," Shantal put in.

"I don't go to learn anymore, although I guess technically every ride has some lesson to learn from it. I mainly go just so I can ride," Kalanie said, shrugging.

"Why don't we all go ride?" Shantal suggested.

"No way, uh uh," Shiana said, shaking her head.

"Do you have two hundred dollars? It's twenty dollars a person," Kalanie said.

"Ouch," Shantal mumbled. "I have money at home."

"I have one hundred and forty-five dollars," Kalanie said.

"We can split half and half," Shantal suggested.

"Fine by me. We'll stop by your house on the way there and pick it up," Kalanie said. "Wait… I have to call Carol and see if it's alright." She sighed. "I'll set the alarm for early." She stood up and turned to leave when a certain someone caught her hand.

"No good night kiss?" he asked.

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before going up to the room.

"We best go," Shiana said. She surprised Galahad with a kiss before following Kalanie.

The knights laughed. "The pup was kissed," Bors teased.

Shantal shook her head in amusement. She kissed Tristan on the cheek before going to the room.

"Oooooooh, Tristan," the knights said in unison to the scout.

He shrugged and said nothing.

"Best head to bed… where's Guinevere?" Gawain asked.

"Sleeping," Dagonet said. "That punch Kalanie dealt her gave her a major headache."

Bors chuckled. "Perhaps it was about time."

Arthur glared at him. "Leave her alone." Everyone stared at him. "I'm going to bed." Arthur got up and left.

-Next Day-

"Music, Kal! Breaking Benjamin!" Joe exclaimed in the front seat of the SUV.

"No! Toby Keith!" Shantal complained.

"Alright, alright. We'll listen to a Toby Keith song, a Breaking Benjamin song, and then it'll go on random," Kalanie said, switching on her iPod while trying to pay attention to the road.

"Beer For My Horses!" Shantal requested.

Kalanie switched it on. Then, they all began to sing. "Whisky for my men, beer for my horses!" This continued on until the song ended. Then "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin came on. The singing continued for a few more songs.

"You call this music?" Gawain asked.

"Yes sir," Kalanie said.

"Oooh, I like this song," Shantal said.

"I don't. This is a chic song," Joe mumbled, pouting.

"Chic song? Nah," Kalanie said and began to sing softly to "Listen to your heart" by DHT. "Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. Listen your heart, before you tell him good-bye."

"It burns!" Joe yelled, covering his ears.

"Thanks," Kalanie teased. She turned onto a dirt road and turned down the music. "Now, Arthur, you're our cousin. Guinevere, or Gwen, is your girlfriend. The rest of you are Arthur's friends and you're from England."

"Who would call their son Lancelot these days?" Shiana asked. "Besides you."

"Okay, they need modern day names. Arthur is Arthur, Guinevere is Gwen, Lancelot is Lance, Gawain is Garret, Galahad is George, Dagonet is Darrel, Bors is Boris, and Tristan is Tristan," Kalanie said.

"You suck at names," Shantal said.

"I know. That's why you're naming my children," Kalanie said as she parked the SUV. "Everyone out and don't say anything stupid." She got out only to be met by a small dog. "Hey Little Girl!" she cooed and patted the dog.

"Hey there!" Carol yelled, waving.

"Hey!" Kalanie shouted back and walked over to greet her. She gave her a hug and grinned. "Can I ride Beauty today?"

"Of course," Carol said, smiling.

"Thanks for letting me bring them along," Kalanie said, gesturing to the group. "Come here guys!"

The group ambled over, Kalanie introducing everyone. "Lance is really cocky. I think we should have him ride Robby," Kalanie whispered to Carol.

Carol laughed quietly. "Good idea."

The group then set out to tack up horses. "We'll all take turns in the arena… except for me seeing the look Carol is giving me… horses will stay the same so don't worry about having enough," Kalanie said. She led a blood bay mare out to the arena. She stretched her leg before getting up.

Lancelot led a buckskin gelding named Robby. He swung up and steadied the horse. Arthur swung up on to an appaloosa gelding named Gunner. Shantal got on a black and white paint mare named Mesa. Shiana sat unsteadily on a bay gelding named Mickey.

Kalanie grinned as she kicked Beauty into a walk to warm up. When she was sure Beauty was ready to go, she looked back. "Curious, Lance, can you keep up?" she asked and nudged Beauty into a canter. She kept her seat as the mare went through a spurt of energy and bucked.

Lancelot scowled and kicked at Robby's sides. "He won't go."

Kalanie laughed and turned Beauty around the barrels. "Poor Lance," she cooed.

Lancelot gave Robby a good smack on the rump with his reins, causing the gelding to jump forward in surprise.

Kalanie had Beauty go along the rail again.

"Show off," Shantal said teasingly as she kicked Mesa into a canter beside Beauty.

"Show up," Kalanie corrected teasingly.

Arthur laughed and kicked Gunner into a canter.

Lancelot managed to catch up to Kalanie, giving her a glare. "You purposely gave me a stubborn beast."

"Your ego needed deflated," Kalanie said, spurring Beauty on.

Lancelot pouted.

Kalanie laughed and slowed her steed down to a walk. "Hey, Carol, can we ride double bare back?" she asked.

"If you want to," Carol said.

The riders halted and dismounted, untacking the horses. Kalanie got onto Beauty's back, Lancelot following her. Tristan doubled with Shantal and Galahad doubled with Shiana. Guinevere doubled with Arthur and Bors and Dagonet got Robby. Carol went and fetched one more horse, Tripper, for Gawain and Joe.

Galahad wrapped his arm protectively around Shiana, keeping her on the horse. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said and urged Mickey forward.

Tristan let Shantal hold the reins, being able to ride without them because of his bow. "You're holding the reins wrong," he said and gently grabbed her hands, moving them into the proper position.

"Oh," Shantal said, her stomach twisting into knots as Tristan touched her hands.

Kalanie snickered at her friend's reactions before she inhaled in surprise. Lancelot wrapped his arms around her and let her hold the reins. "Get this horse going," he said quietly in her ear. She smirked and kicked Beauty into a canter. The mare went willingly, running beside the other horses.

Shantal and Shiana laughed as Beauty kicked up her heels, nearly unseating Lancelot and Kalanie. Joe watched on as Gawain took it slow at first so he could get used to the rocking pace of the horse's strong muscles underneath him. Joe eagerly awaited the fast gait, urging Gawain to catch up with Lancelot and Kalanie.

Kalanie grinned as Joe stuck his tongue out at her.

The group played around, having various competitions in which the rivalry and competitive nature came out in everyone. At the end, the group thanked Carol and Kalanie and Shantal paid her in full. Kalanie got into the SUV and started it up. "You know, we can't go out to dinner anymore. We have to watch our funds. We've used up _way_ too much money."

"We have twelve people, Kal," Shantal said.

"Good point," Kalanie said as she turned onto the main highway. She pushed the SUV to the appropriate speed and relaxed.

"What are we going to do for dinner tonight?" Joe asked.

"Maybe if you sweet talk Kal, you can get her to make some of those Swedish pancakes," Shantal said, nudging Joe.

"No, I'm not making pancakes," Kalanie said.

"_Please_, Kal!" Joe exclaimed.

Kalanie sighed and glared at Shantal. "You are helping," she said as she drove along.

"We still need to figure out what we're going to do with them," Shiana said, gesturing to the knights.

Kalanie looked at her through the rearview mirror. She had a hint of sorrow to her eyes. "We can't keep them here," she said quietly. "My parents won't be happy when they come home and find them."

"What were you guys doing before you came here?" Shantal asked.

"We were traveling with the caravan and about to cross a frozen lake," Arthur answered.

Kalanie pondered this. "Well, that doesn't explain much."

"And then we heard a crack and there was a bright flash," Bors added in.

Shantal and Shiana looked at each other. "How are we going to get them back?"

"Merlin," Kalanie whispered. She slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel, taking a sharp turn onto a forest road.

"Ah! Hey!" her passengers complained.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked as Kalanie drove into the woods, going up a hill.

"Taking a shortcut. Have to find Merlin," Kalanie said.

"Kal, Merlin could be anywhere. How do you know where he is?" Shiana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me how many stars are in the sky," Kalanie said.

"That's impossible," Shiana said.

"So is explaining this feeling I've got," Kalanie answered, glancing at her before taking a sharp turn onto another road. She drove down a hill that led into the residential development. She turned into the driveway and parked the SUV. "Out, now," she said and got out. She locked the doors after everyone was out.

She marched up the stairs and unlocked the door with numb hands. She opened it. The house was dead silent. The others were outside, trying to grab things from the car. She ventured in and screamed in surprise as a sword was held to her throat.

The group looked at each other before they ran up the stairs, Lancelot in front, followed by Shantal and Shiana. He burst in, turning to see a Woad fighter standing by Kalanie and Merlin standing not far off.

"You've come for your answer?" Merlin asked calmly.

Kalanie merely nodded.

**A/N: There we go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please!**


	7. A True Understanding

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to respond to your guys' reviews. But, here is the next chapter! Thank you for being patient with me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned King Arthur, but I don't.**

**Chapter 7: A True Understanding**

"All things will be answered in time," Merlin said.

"Okay, I know you're Merlin and all, but how did you get here?" Shantal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All things will be answered in time," Merlin repeated.

Joe had pushed his way through the group, standing in between Lancelot and Kalanie. The Woad, who had pulled his sword on Kalanie, retreated to Merlin only to receive a glare from Lancelot.

Arthur approached Merlin. "How about we take a seat?" he suggested.

"You all may, I will stand," Merlin said.

The group settled in. Kalanie sat beside Lancelot on the couch, Joe curled up on Lancelot's lap. Galahad sat beside Kalanie, Shiana on his lap. Gawain then sat next to him. Tristan stood up, leaning against the wall. Shantal stood beside him. Bors and Dagonet stood off to the side. Guinevere sat in the armchair, Arthur standing beside her.

The bruise on Guinevere's face made Kalanie gleefully smile. Shiana nudged her to make her pay attention.

"I know you wish to know why you are here and, the girls, how to get you back," Merlin said.

"But I don't want them to leave," Joe said.

Kalanie gently pushed his bangs out of his face. "They have to. If they didn't, it would change history."

Joe pouted and pressed against Lancelot's chest. This caused Lancelot to tense up. He wasn't used to affection from a child – especially this child.

Merlin gazed at Joe for a moment. "Do not fret," he said. "Knights, you are here to experience the difference you will make in the world."

Arthur furrowed his brow in question.

"You girls, will certainly be able to return the knights to their time. I cannot take them back with me. They will have to come back during the next natural occurrence."

The girls stared at him in confusion. "We don't have those here."

"Lightning? Earthquakes?" Merlin asked.

"Oh," Kalanie said. "The last earthquake was in like… 1997 or something like that."

"Awhile ago," Shantal agreed.

"We'll have to take whatever comes," Shiana said.

"My parents are going to be home in like, 5 days," Kalanie said.

Joe sighed softly. "I still don't want them to go."

Lancelot looked down at him but said nothing.

"How'd you get here?" Shiana asked.

"That is not of your concern," Merlin said. "Next natural occurrence, girls." He turned and walked down the stairs. There was a creaking noise and he was gone – his friend as well.

The group sat there in silence for a moment. 'What are we going to do?" Shiana asked.

"Leave Roman business to Romans," Kalanie said, quoting Lancelot. Her friends chuckled, along with the knights. She stood up and saluted them before going upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She filled it at the water cooler and began to chug it.

"Careful," Shantal said.

Kalanie turned around. "I can see you don't want them to go."

"Duh," Shantal said, giving Kalanie a look.

Kalanie shrugged. "Joe's grown attached to them too."

"Yeah, I know. It's scaring me," Shantal said, leaning up against the counter. "Usually he tends to beat up the guys around you."

"He's already beaten up Lancelot," Kalanie reminded, chuckling.

Shantal chuckled. "That he has. Pity too. Now I can't have godchildren. Hey!" she exclaimed as Kalanie threw a towel at her. "It's true."

Kalanie gave her a mock glare. "Unfortunately, it won't last that long." She set down her glass. "Keep recording with the camera though."

"Will do," Shantal said. "We should go back down and play your fight."

Kalanie laughed. "We should." She walked over to the stairs, Shantal following. They went into the living room, Kalanie sitting down on the couch beside Lancelot, who was telling Joe a story of a mission.

"I need your attention, please. We have a feature presentation from Kal," Shantal said, hooking up the video camera. She pushed play. The fight between Kalanie and Guinevere came on. Shantal retreated to an armchair.

Kalanie watched with pleasure as she got in a few good hits. The knights saw everything from beginning retorts to the last punches. "What a show," Kalanie said, smirking as she stood up.

Lancelot stared at the dark television screen, thinking. "That clears a lot up," he mumbled.

Joe blinked. He hadn't seen the whole fight. "That looked painful."

"It was," Kalanie mumbled. "Now you all know." She walked into the middle of the living room. "Both of us are at fault. I refuse to take full blame for this." Guinevere glared at her but remained silent. "Now, it's over, it's done. Guinevere, I cannot hold a grudge unless someone steals my chocolate." She earned a laugh from her friends and brother. "Thus, I apologize."

Everyone stared at her, Guinevere's face full of confusion. There was a long silence.

"Are you all dead? Say something," Kalanie said.

"Have you ingested any controlled substances in the past hour?" Shantal asked.

Kalanie smiled. "No Tallie, but thanks for your concern." She looked at the others. "I give up." She shook her head. "Wait… where's Shiana and Galahad?"

"Galahad went downstairs and Shiana went with him," Arthur said.

Kalanie and Shantal looked at each other. "She wouldn't," Shantal said.

"Would she?" Kalanie squeaked.

The two instantly took off down the stairs, nearly tripping over each other. They ripped the door open to see Galahad and Shiana sitting against the wall. Shiana's hand was in Galahad's, her thumb stroking his affectionately.

"Wait! No godchildren yet!" Kalanie and Shantal shouted in unison, landing in a heap on the floor.

Shiana stared at them. "We're just holding hands. We weren't going that far."

Kalanie and Shantal sighed in relief.

Shiana smiled at her friends. "Don't worry."

"Kal, Lancelot has never heard 'Not Yet Dead' by Spamalot… but I can't find the video," Joe said, jumping down the stairs. "You guys sing it!"

Kalanie looked at her friends. "It's been a while… and I've only heard the song so we to do our own performance."

"We'll have to set up the camera," Shantal said and ran upstairs.

"It'll be fun to do this," Shiana said.

"We're going to be off key but oh well," Kalanie said. "Come on you two." She went upstairs, Joe following her. She watched Joe bound over to the couch and sit down.

"The girls are gonna sing," Joe said, grinning.

Kalanie looked at Shantal. "Still remember?"

"Of course. Who couldn't remember this song?" Shantal asked, grinning.

"I hope this is better than your other music," Gawain said.

Kalanie and Shantal laughed. "Me too," Kalanie said as they all got set up. "Ready?" They took deep breaths.

"**Kalanie:**

My name is Lancelot.

I'm big and strong and hot.

Occasionally I do

Some things that I should not.

**Shantal:**

I want to be a knight

But I don't like to fight.

I'm rather scared I may

Simply run away.

**Kalanie:**

I'll be right with you

Robin through and through and through

So stick with me

And I'll show you what to do.

**Shantal:**

We'll remain good chums

You can teach me how to dance.

**Both:**

We're going to enlist

**Shantal:**

I'm Robin

**Kalanie:**

And I'm Lance

**All Three:**

We're off to war

Because we're not yet dead.

We will all enlist

As the knights that Arthur led.

**Shiana:**

I am coming too

My name will be Sir Fred

I'll be your musician

Cos I'm not yet dead

**Kalanie:**

To kill

I will

It gives me such a thrill

**Shantal:**

To sing

And dance

And keep an eye on Lance.

**All Three:**

We're going off to war

We'll have girl friends by the score.

**Shiana:**

We'll be shot by Michel Moore

**All Three:**

Because we're not yet… dead."

©Lyrics belong to Spamalot's "Not Yet Dead"

The three girls fell down together, laughing. Joe was clapping in excitement and the knights were laughing.

"Everyone know we need to keep an eye on Lance," Bors said.

"And Kalanie," Shantal said.

"Nu uh!" Kalanie exclaimed, playfully pushing Shantal.

"Yes I'm coming back to serve a second term. This time I won the national election," Shantal started singing.

"Oh thanks to you Ohio and your brother Jebidiha. Now we have four more years to rule in Washington," Shantal and Kalanie sang. They laughed and sat up.

Joe yawned. "Kal, we have school tomorrow."

The girls looked at each other. "I am not leaving them alone," Kalanie said.

"We can't stay home," Shiana said.

"We can get this week's work," Kalanie said.

"Let's do that," Shantal said.

"If our parents find out we're absent, we're going to get in trouble," Shiana pointed out.

"Note," Kalanie said simply.

"And be caught for forgery? No thank you," Shiana said. "What would we put on it anyway?"

"Emergency came up. Shantal's great uncle died and we need to go for support," Kalanie said.

"Oh, you're good," Shantal said sarcastically.

"What about me?" Joe asked.

"You're going to school," Kalanie said.

"Not fair!" Joe protested.

"Totally fair," Kalanie said. "Don't argue." She grabbed three pieces of paper and began to write her note. She scribbled a signature that resembled her father's.

"Kal, we should just go to school… I feel bad about this," Shiana said nervously.

Shantal had already foraged her note. "C'mon, Shi. It's _possible_ trouble or leaving the knights _alone_," Shantal said and looked at her friend.

Shiana sighed and did her note.

Joe was pouting. "This isn't fair, Kal! I'm telling Mom."

Kalanie looked at him sternly. "If we leave the knights alone, Simba may not have his head."

Joe gasped in horror and rushed upstairs. He grabbed his stuffed lion, Simba, and went back downstairs. "They aren't going to hurt Simba."

"Then I have to stay home so they can't," Kalanie said. "Alright? I'll make sure no one hurts Simba."

"Okay," Joe said quietly. He hugged Simba to his chest and looked warily at the knights. This caused Kalanie to chuckle softly underneath her breath. Joe looked at Bors and Lancelot, who were chatting. "Don't you dare hurt Simba," he said sternly, showing them the stuffed lion.

Lancelot and Bors looked over at Kalanie with a questioning look. They said nothing as Joe left to go back upstairs.

"Why would we hurt his… stuffed animal?" Lancelot asked.

"Sh, it was a reason to stay home," Kalanie said and gave Lancelot a gentle kiss. She pulled away and sat down on the couch to relax.

Shantal hummed to herself as she stood there, playing with the buttons on the video camera. She gasped in surprise as Tristan came up behind her. "Oh, Tristan," she said softly. "You scared me."

"I'm a scout, I'm supposed to sneak up on others," Tristan said simply.

"I figured that much," Shantal teased and went back to playing with the camera. Kalanie snuck over and stole it when Tristan tilted Shantal's head up. "Tristan?" she questioned.

Kalanie fumbled with the buttons and then pushed record. She brought the camera up just as Tristan leaned in to kiss Shantal. Kalanie grinned wildly. "Can you feel the love tonight," she began to sing. "Ow," she said as Shiana threw a pillow at her. "Shantal is feeling the love."

She grinned as Shantal made an obscene gesture. Shantal leaned against Tristan slightly. By then, the whole room had fallen silent and everyone was looking at the two. Shantal pulled away and gazed at Tristan gently.

"Oooooooh, Tristan," the group said in unison, earning a death glare from the scout. Then everyone shut up.

The three girls laughed loudly, smiling brightly. The only thing that was worrisome was the next day and if they would be able to get away with their notes.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Now, some of you are probably wondering, what in the world was the point of the girls singing that song. Well, one, that's just how they are – crazy; two, my brother was singing it while I was writing and I got the idea, knowing it would fit perfectly with their personalities; three, why not? Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	8. Last Good Byes

**A/N: Here is the last chapter you guys. The ending of this story is way better compared to Heart of a Warrior. Full of detail and yeah, good stuff. I really enjoyed reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned King Arthur, but I don't.**

**Chapter 8: Last Good Byes**

Kalanie yawned as she woke up from her sleep. "What time is it?" she asked and looked at the alarm clock. It was blinking at her with 12:00 permanently set on its face. She gasped and quickly got out of bed. She nearly stepped on Shantal and Shiana as she hurried to the window, opening it. "Lightning storm. Wake up!" she shouted and ran over to her friends. She roughly shook them awake.

"Ow, Kal what's the big idea?" Shantal asked thickly.

"Wake up, there's a storm. Where are the knights?" she asked and pulled on her coat as she ran to her room. No Guinevere. She panicked and ran down the stairs, nearly slipping as she did.

The other two were close behind her, doing their best to keep up. "Kal! Wait! Don't go outside!" Shiana yelled as Kalanie wrenched the door open.

Outside stood the seven knights and one Woad, awaiting their fate like Merlin had told them to do. Kal had already began to scramble down the stairs, barefoot. "Wait! Come back!" she yelled.

"Kal!" Shantal and Shiana yelled, following after her.

The rain beat hard down on the asphalt, drenching Kalanie in a matter of seconds. She ignored the pain in her feet as they slapped on the pavement. "No, don't go!" she pleaded, grabbing onto Lancelot's sleeve. "Please." She looked up at him.

The knights turned as Shantal and Shiana followed up.

Lancelot looked away from her. "I'm sorry, but you know it's the right thing to do, Kal," he said. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, holding her close. "Out of all the girls I've met, bedded, and thought I loved, you're the only one whom I have truly loved."

Kalanie kissed him back and pulled away, staring at him. "No, you don't have to go."

"I'm afraid I do." He embraced her and then stepped back.

Galahad looked sadly at Shiana and embraced her tightly. "Do not forget us. I love you," he said softly and gave her a gentle kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Perhaps you don't have to go. Or we could come with you," Shiana said, a plead staining her tone.

Galahad shook his head. "No. You stay here, we go back. That's the best way," he said softly and kissed her again before letting go.

Shantal looked at Tristan, his silence wasn't unusual. "I love you," she said and was about to turn, not expecting a reaction out of him.

Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, giving her a passionate kiss. "I love you too," he said simply.

Shantal stood there for a moment and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt him awkwardly return the embrace before quickly letting go. The thunder rumbled around them and lightning flashed across the sky.

"Get back," Arthur said firmly.

The girls reluctantly backed up a step. A flash of lightning struck the pavement near them, blasting them all with bright light. The girls cried out in surprise, feeling electricity tingle through their fingers. The last thing they saw were the knights before all went black.

-Few Days Later-

The girls lay in the hospital, clear in a poor condition after the storm. "I don't know why they were out in the road. I was going over to Kalanie's house to see how they were holding up when I found them," Shantal's mother's voice rang softly.

"Well, they're lucky, that's for sure. I'm surprised they even survived," the doctor said and wrote a few things down on his clipboard.

Kalanie groaned and opened her eyes. Her first thoughts went to the knights. Her eyes widened and she shot up, trying to get out of bed. "Knights! Shantal, Shiana, wake up!" she exclaimed.

The doctor grabbed her arm and forced her back into bed. "Miss, please stay in bed. There are no knights," he said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kalanie looked at him. "The knights of the round table came to my house, appearing out of nowhere. And then we had to get them back so they were standing out in the middle of the storm and we ran out there to stop them because we love them."

The doctor stared at her for a moment. "That's the same story the other two gave," he said. "There must be some delirium there."

"No, what I say is true," Kalanie insisted.

"We'll ease up on the medication. Your friends are awake," the doctor said and left.

Kalanie looked over to see her two friends awake and sitting up.

"You're funny when you're panicked," Shantal said.

Kalanie glared at her. "You're no better," she said. "Hey!"

Shantal threw her Jell-O at Kalanie. "Shut up," she teased.

"So, the knights are gone?" Kalanie asked, looking downhearted.

"I'm afraid so," Shiana said sadly, eating some of her food.

Kalanie stared down at her lap, her heart aching. She couldn't believe they were gone. She sighed and leaned back. "I wish they didn't have to go," she said sadly, playing with the blanket.

"Me too, but we couldn't stop them," Shantal said and flung another piece of Jell-O at Kal.

"At least we got to enjoy them while they were here," Shiana said.

The other two nodded. "Do I _have_ to eat that?" Kalanie asked as a nurse brought her in her own tray. As the nurse nodded, Kalanie made a face. "I'm sure that looks like something Bors cooked," she commented, causing the other two to laugh.

-Years Later-

"Hey, look at this box full of things," Shiana said, pulling a cardboard box out of Kalanie's closet. "Jeez, I remember all of these things. They're ancient!" She grinned at Shantal and Kalanie.

"Tell me about it. Hey! Lance, leave your sister alone," Kalanie said to her son, who was taunting his sister. She sighed and looked back to her friends.

"You are the only one who would name your son after your old lover," Shantal said teasingly, causing Kalanie to jump on her and put all her weight down.

"Ouch! Get off of me you fat ass!" Shantal exclaimed.

"I resent that statement," Kalanie said, pouting.

"Hey! A tape," Shiana said and grabbed it. She put it in the VCR and turned the television on. Up popped the faces of the knights during the ride to Ixtapa. The girls burst out laughing as Shantal's narrating voice came on.

"Ooooooh, Kal, you player," Shantal teased as it came up with a shot of Kalanie and Lancelot kissing.

"You too, Shantal," Kalanie said as it showed Tristan and Shantal kissing. She laughed as Shantal pushed her over. "Come here Lance," she said and picked up her son. "See that man right there? The one with the beard and curly hair. That's the man you're named after."

"What's his name, Mama?" Lance asked, sitting on his mother's lap.

"Lance. He was a very courageous man," Kalanie said and set him down so he could go play. She watched as the end part came on. She didn't remember this part of the tape. Had they missed a part when watching? The girls leaned forward as the camera was bounced around.

"Bors! You fool, let me do it," Lancelot's voice appeared and then the camera righted itself. The knights then stepped in front of the camera. "I'm sure you three know who we are and we're about to leave," Lancelot said.

"So, we wanted to say a few things," Dagonet said.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you," Arthur said.

"Even though we had a bit of tension," Guinevere added.

"Your food is good," Bors commented, causing the girls to laugh.

"You girls were too good to us," Gawain said.

"I must say it was an adventure, I love you Kal," Lancelot said.

"I love you Shiana. You're the best anyone could ask for," Galahad said.

Tristan remained silent for a moment. "I love you Shantal. You're the only one who has gotten me to talk."

The girls burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. They quieted as Arthur began to speak again.

"Thank you again and may God be with you," Arthur said as Bors knocked over the camera.

"You and your God Arthur, you disturb me," Lancelot said as the camera turned off.

The girls started laughing quietly again. "I miss those days," Shiana said, pondering for a moment.

"Me too. I wonder if being here ever did change their lives when they went back," Shantal said as the news came on. She set the remote down and sighed softly. "Well, either way your lover was still a man whore," she said to Kalanie.

"Psh, and yours wasn't?" Kalanie shot back.

"Not as much as yours," Shantal said.

"Why you!" Kalanie exclaimed and tackled Shantal, who fell over onto Shiana. The three struggled until Lance came into the room.

"Mama, Daddy's home," he said.

"Okay, dear, thank you," Kalanie said and laid on the floor. "Stop you two. Jared is going to wonder what we're doing." She groaned as Shantal elbowed her on accident in the stomach. "My liver."

"Oops, I meant to get your kidneys," Shantal said sarcastically, sitting up.

The three began to laugh again as they sat there. One thing was for sure: they would never forget the seven knights and one Woad that had stumbled into their world those many years ago. Now, you may be wondering what happened to those knights as soon as they went back. Dagonet was killed moments after they got back. Galahad, Tristan, and Lancelot vowed never to love another woman. Tristan and Lancelot went on to die valiantly in the battle of Badon Hill. Arthur and Guinevere got married to unify all of Britain. None of these knights would ever be forgotten. Neither would the three girls who made the greatest impact on their lives.

**A/N: -sniffs- That's the end. –blows nose- Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers who stuck by me with this story. I really enjoyed writing this. Please R&R! **


End file.
